Navegando en sueños
by Elterceroendiscordia
Summary: Rachel sueña continuamente con lo mismo y con la misma chica. Perdiendo el miedo a confesarse por fin.
1. Prologo

**N/A: Es mi primera historia (En realidad no, pero bueno...). Hoy subiré más capítulos, espero que les guste. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hola, no sé si un hola será un buen comienzo para una historia pero empezaré presentándome. Soy una persona un poco especial que digamos, realmente no aparento 17 años, ni me interesa, me gusta ser infantil. Hace que mi imaginación fluya.<p>

Sí, soy una persona muy imaginativa, siempre lo he sido, es algo que siempre me ha caracterizado, es una fácil forma de escapar de lo que me rodea, no digo que no me guste el mundo real pero, en ocasiones es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Una de mis fantasías más persistentes es que todo el mundo se ponga a cantar y bailar de repente, siempre me ha gustado la música, es algo que siempre me ha acompañado desde que era pequeña.

En realidad, mi imaginación es algo que a veces, me hace tener esperanzas, no me gusta tenerlas, muchas veces me hacen daño, me hace daño pensar que algo pueda ocurrir, cuando en el fondo de mi corazón sé que no pasará, pero a veces es lo único que me reconforta, que me hace pensar en algo mejor a lo que suelo estar acostumbrada, me hace sentir tan...feliz, tanto que muchas veces me pierdo en mis fantasías, he conseguido tanta perfección en esta técnica que soy capaz de desconectar en cualquier momento y lugar, incluso hay ocasiones en que lo llego hacer inconscientemente.

Muchas veces confundo la realidad con mis sueños, puedo despertarme odiando a alguien por algo que quizá nunca han hecho pero, otras veces, me levanto eufórica, porque he soñado con la persona que quiero y en el sueño ella me quiere a mí también, me gusta soñar.

Mis sueños son una ventana a mis sentimientos, miedos y deseos.

A partir de este momento abriré esa ventana. Bienvenidos a mi mundo.


	2. ¿Qué hago aquí?

**_N/A: _**He editado el capítulo porque había unas cosas mal, en un rato subo el tercero. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este olor?, ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ver nada?<em>- Me pregunto mientras intento abrir los ojos.

**-Bienvenida-**Me dijo una voz conocida**-Bienvenida, ya era hora, menuda siesta, pensamos que habías entrado en coma.-** Volvió a repetir.

Me levanté del suelo, no sé donde estoy, estoy rodeada de personas, me miran a la vez que me sonríen.

**-¿Hola?-**dije un poco desconcertada aún.

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No recuerdas ya, ni siquiera a tus camaradas?.-**Pregunta voz aterciopelada, casi infantil.**-La siesta ha debido ser de las buenas entonces.-** Me sonríe, y luego se va.

_¿Camaradas?, ¿Qué camaradas?, ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_-Pienso mientras sigo mirando a mi alrededor, ahora puedo ver un poco más nítido- _¿Es esto, un barco?, un barco, un barco… ¿Qué hago yo un barco?_-Debe ser un barco, veo velas, y mar alrededor, bueno aunque sea ya sé dónde estoy, el olor debe ser el del mar.

Vuelvo a mirar de nuevo, empiezo a reconocer los rostros de mi alrededor, creo, aún no estoy segura, pero creo que son mis amigos.

Todos se van yendo, pero alguien se queda a mi lado y me sonríe, es ella, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla. Se queda un poco más y se termina por ir.

Entonces me estiro, y me empiezo a mover por lo que parece que es mi barco, y me asomo por la borda y me quedo asombrada por lo que veo, mi reflejo, ha cambiado, es decir, sigo siendo yo pero, mi ropa, mi ropa ha cambiado.

Me alejo de la borda y me miro de arriba abajo, no puedo creérmelo, no es mi forma de vestir de siempre, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con capucha, siempre había querido una, aunque mucha gente no lo crea, me gusta las chaquetas de cuero, aunque vaya siempre con faldas y jersey de rombos, aunque claro, siempre que sea cuero sintético. Pero la cuestión era, ¿Por qué voy vestida así? Vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, mis amigos llevan su ropa normal, su forma de vestir de siempre.

Me acerco a una chica, que se me queda mirando pensativa, termina por hablarme**-¿Qué quieres?-**Su mirada ha cambiado, ahora tiene una mirada interrogativa, como si no fuera normal que me acercara. Reconozco rápidamente que esa era la voz que me habló para despertarme.

**-Nada, solo hablar-** La respondo **-Brittany, ¿Qué hago aquí?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!, pues si eres nuestro capitán, ¿Capitana estará bien dicho? No sé, tengo que preguntarle a Sanny…**

**-¿Capitán?-**respondí sorprendida.

Al ver mi reacción señala hacia arriba **-¿Qué crees que haces aquí si no?-** me pregunta como si fuera muy evidente. Alzo mi cabeza hacia la dirección marcada y visualizo una tela negra que ondeaba con el viento, una bandera, una bandera negra, sólo podía significar una cosa, ¡piratas!.

No me lo podía creer, yo, una pirata, ¡Soy una pirata!, mejor aún, ¡Soy su capitán! No pude contener mi sonrisa, no podía parar de sonreír.

Me despedí y seguí con mi tour por el barco, entré dentro del camarote, era un lugar bastante grande, había una cocina donde entré.

**-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-**Saludé a la chica de dentro, mi buen humor era evidente.

Se giró y me saludó**-Hola Rach, nada aquí cocinando-**Revolvía a la vez que me miraba.

Espera, ¿es Sugar quién cocina?, genial, se acabó la diversión, mejor alejarla del fuego antes de que alguien resulte herido.

**-Su, ¿Qué haces ahí?, ven un momento y aléjate del fuego**.

**-¿Y crees que alejándome de la cocina y acercándome a ti iba a estar más segura?- **Me pregunta mientras se va alejando lentamente de mí.

**-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¡Ni que te fuera a pegar!, pensándolo mejor, y eso que estoy en contra de la violencia, mejor lo hago, ¡Te voy a dar de hostias!**

**-¡Qué agresiva!- **Grita mientras sale de la cocina corriendo.

Salgo del camarote, y me quedo mirando al horizonte, donde parece que se está poniendo el sol, giro un poco la vista hacia la derecha donde una figura humana se alza en la soledad, allí está, con la vista pegada al suelo, me pregunto que estará mirando tan detenidamente.

Me acerco a ella, no puedo evitarlo, es superior a mí, es verla y querer estar a su lado -**¿Qué haces?-** La pregunto mirando al suelo también.

**-Estoy buscando tu dignidad.**-Me responde al mismo tiempo que levanta la mirada con una sonrisa burlona y dejándome ver esos ojos verdes que al sol son más increíbles si es posible.

Como siempre, la miro con odio, un odio incontrolable, todo el odio que se le puede tener a una persona tan asombrosa.**-Eso ha sido innecesario, ¿sabes?, no hacía falta ser tan cruel, sólo preguntaba. **

**-Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho, sólo era una broma.-**Sigue sonriendo, mientras me lo dice, con una sonrisa digna del Joker.

**-Vale, me voy por…por allí, lejos de ti, imbécil.- **Susurro lo último dándole la espalda. Para alejarme de ella.

**-No te habrás enfadado, ¿no?-** Me pregunta como si la ofendida debería ser ella por haberme molestado.

-**No, estoy bien.-**Y le sonrío de la forma más falsa que conozco.

Me voy a buscar a Brittany _¿Dónde estará cuándo se la necesita?, _ahí está.**-¡Britt!,¿Qué estás haciendo?-**Una pregunta un tanto estúpida, estaba viendo lo que hacía.

**-¿No es obvio?**

**-No, si ya, lo que me refiero es, ¿Desde cuándo usas un arco?.**

**-No sé, dímelo tú. Es tu sueño, no el mío**.

_¿Sueño?, esto es ¿un sueño?, entonces si acabo de ser consciente de que esto es un sueño significa que…_

Me despierto, miro la hora son las 3:00 de la madrugada, ¿todo ha sido un sueño?, no he podido hacerlo, aún no, no me ha dado tiempo, tengo que volver a dormirme y volver a soñar, a soñar de nuevo con su sonrisa. Tengo que terminar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Reviews para una necesitada... Si me dais reviews haréis feliz a los tiburones gays.<p> 


	3. ¿Soy de fuego?

**N/A:** Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Son las 3:30 de la madrugada, me quedan dos horas para empezar mi rutina de ejercicios, pero sigo sin sueño, no puedo dormir.<p>

De nuevo otra noche lo pierdo a la misma hora, siempre igual, por más que lo intento, sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Otra noche de insomnio.

_Todo borroso de nuevo, mismo olor, mismo lugar. He vuelto. Vuelvo a despertarme rodeada de gente._

**-Te quedas dormida en cualquier lugar, levanta de una vez.-**Esta vez su voz no era tan delicada como antes.

**-Vaya, ¿Pero qué pasa?-**Digo mientras me estiro.

**-Si duermes todo el rato no podemos defendernos si nos atacan.**

**-¿Atacar?-**_Es verdad, se me olvida, somos piratas ¿no?, se supone que nos deben atacar otros piratas o los marines_.- **¿Nos han atacado alguna vez?.**

Mi pregunta parece que les resulta graciosa, se miran y se ríen, debe ser algo muy obvio.

**-Claro, si no, ¿Qué clase de piratas seríamos?-** Me responden mientras se carcajean.

Se vuelven a ir de nuevo, me quedo sola con ella, otra vez su sonrisa, que me hace perder la noción del gesto cambia, ahora me mira con cara de irritación,¿qué habré hecho yo ahora?

**-¿Te levantas de una vez del suelo?-** Me grita muy cerca de la cara, tan cerca que siento su aliento mentolado golpeándome.

Se me olvidaba que aún estaba en el suelo. Me levanto de un salto y la miro-**¿Contenta?, ya me he levantado.**

Su mirada no cambia, sigue molesta, se va y me deja sola de nuevo.

**-¡Eh!, espera, no me dejes sola, no me gusta.**

Se gira y sigue enfadada.**-¿No es lo que te gusta?, ¿estar sola?, siempre vas por ahí dando vueltas y vas a lo tuyo, no nos haces caso, sólo hablas con** **Brittany y pasas de los demás.- **_Creo que estoy detectando celos,_ no permito que se me forma una sonrisa por el numerito que me está montando.

Al ver que no la respondo, se vuelve a girar y sigue su camino, no mira atrás, ni siquiera levanta la mirada del suelo.

No entiendo que he hecho ahora, no sé por qué está enfadada, no he hecho nada, es la segunda vez que estoy aquí no puedo haber hecho algo malo¿no?, no sé, no me siento culpable, no he podido hacer nada, si estaba enfadada ¿por qué cuando me desperté me sonreía?, de verdad que no la entiendo.

Voy en busca de un poco de ayuda para comprender la situación, ahí está de nuevo, practicando con el arco.**-Hey Brittany, veo que sigues practicando.-** Es la primera vez en la que caigo que el arco tiene dibujos de patitos.

**-Ves bien.-**no aparta la mirada de la diana, vuelve a coger otra flecha y vuelve a tirar hasta que su carcaj queda vacío, entonces me mira**-¿Qué quieres?-** Sus respuestas cortantes me confunden, no suele ser típico de ella, aún no sé porqué no ha saltado a mis brazos en cuanto me ha visto.

**-¿Sabes qué le pasa?-**Miro hacia la dirección en la que se fue.

**-No, lleva un tiempo rara, desde la última vez que te quedaste dormida, se ha comportado diferente.-**Me sonríe,_ por fin, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, si Brittany no sonríe es que algo va mal_. Coge otro carcaj lleno de flechas y vuelve a mirar a la diana. Creo que es el momento de irme.

Camino por el barco y veo a Kurt sentado en el suelo, concentrado en coser una tela blanca.

**-Hey Kurt, ¿qué pasa?-**le agarro mientras le rodeo con el brazo.

**-Estoy arreglando las velas, tras el último ataque las dejaste hechas polvo.-**Veo las velas, no sé qué va a arreglar están chamuscadas enteras, va a ser difícil, pero bueno, él sabrá. Me quedo un momento pensativa, le miro con cara de circunstancia.**-¿Cómo que las dejé así? Pero si están quemadas, yo no he podido ser.**

-Has sido tú, la única que tiene el talismán rojo eres tú**-¿El qué?**-_No sé si es porque me acabo de levantar pero no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que me ha dicho_-**¿Qué has dicho?-**Vuelvo a preguntar.

No parece dar crédito a mis palabras, mi auténtica falta de entendimiento, le crea desconcierto.

**-Tu marca, ya sabes, fuego fiuu,fiuu, ya sabes, hace un año que tienes el poder de controlar, crear y transformarte en fuego.**

**-A sí es verdad, se me olvidaba**.-Me aparto de su lado para que no vea mi cara de desconcierto.**- Sólo por recordar, ¿Cómo obtuve yo el talismán?-**Me giro dándole la espalda apartando así la mirada.

**-Hace un año llegaste a un recóndito lugar, llamado Fallersiti, una isla donde no mucha gente se aventura a ir porque no hay nada en esa isla, al menos hasta que llegaste tu y conseguiste su marca de bienvenida.- **Espera, Fayersiti, me suena, el fuego, _¡El fuego lo purifica todo!._

Ya me acuerdo hace un año en esa isla con Brittany, teníamos mucha hambre, llevábamos una semana sin comer, y fuimos en busca de algo que meternos a la boca.

Caminando me caí por un agujero donde venía esa inscripción. La textura de la cueva era rugosa, además de ser oscura y tenebrosa, entonces cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo vi, un altar con una especie de brújula con forma de llama.

Cuando me acerqué, una fila de fogatas se encendieron, una tras otra, en vez de alejarme _cómo hubiera hecho una persona normal,_ mi curiosidad me llevó a acercarme a ese altar. Donde al coger el talismán, sentí como se me quemaba la piel, haciendo que me desmayara. Cuando me levanté, no sé cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, el talismán ya no estaba, sólo en su lugar había dejado una gran marca con una llama por todo mi brazo derecho hasta el comienzo del hombro.

_¿Tengo recuerdos?, ¿cómo puedo tener recuerdos?, si es mi segunda vez aquí, no puedo tener recuerdos ¿no?_

Es cierto, se me olvidaba, quería saber por qué se había enfadado conmigo. Miro hacía el cielo, allí está en la torre del vigía, nuestras miradas se cruzan, siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, quiero gritar su nombre, pero el miedo me lo impide. Aparta la mirada, sigue enfadada conmigo.

Intento subir, pero algo tira de mí hacia abajo. Caigo al suelo, todo da vueltas, me duele la cabeza, solo escucho un grito.

**-¡Nos atacan!**

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si la historia está gustando, pero bue... Creo que lo mejor será terminarla pronto, aunque siendo sinceros, sólo la he subido ayer así qué...<strong>


	4. La batalla

**N/A:** Aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste.

No soy quién crees :D

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Glee.

* * *

><p>Todo pasa muy rápido, hay mucho movimiento en el barco, todo el mundo va de aquí para allá, todo el mundo menos Britt y ella.<p>

Brittany se me queda mirando, no mueve ni un músculo, espera una orden.

**-Vamos.-**Le digo decidida, no sé lo que haré, pero algo me empujaba a realizar el siguiente movimiento.

Asiente y me sonríe. Estaba lista, se pone un par de carcajes a la espalda.

Ella baja de lo alto de la torre del vigía, se acomoda su pelo corto, y realiza un pequeño movimiento, no sé de donde se ha sacado esas espadas pero, han cortado uno de los barcos por la mitad como si fuera mantequilla, _como una gran bola de mantequilla,_ se gira y me mira con aire de superioridad, esa mirada tan característica suya, que puede infundir miedo a cualquiera.-** ¡Quién hunda más barcos gana un premio!-**grito hacia mi.

Me estaba retando, no me pude negar.**-Mira y aprende-** le grité aceptando su desafío desde el otro lado del barco, ignorando cuál podía ser el premio, pero no podía mostrarme débil ante ella.

Sonrío mostrando como todo el fuego recorre mi cuerpo, y con un solo chasqueo de dedos, dominando totalmente la situación, empiezo a quemar otro barco, controlando las llamas como si fueran una extensión de mí. Nadie se salva de la desolación que estoy creando con sólo el movimiento de mis delicadas manos. No puedo evitar sentirme viva. Empiezo a reírme y mientras lo hago, un grito se me escapa-_**"El fuego lo purifica todo".**_-Lo digo inconscientemente, entretanto las llamas siguen transformándolo todo en cenizas.

Cuándo miré a mi derecha, alcancé a ver a un marine a punto de atravesarme con su bayeta, a punto porque a mi espalda apareció Brittany disparándole con una de sus cuantiosas flechas, parecían infinitas, aunque a mi me resultaba casi adorable, que su arco fuera rosa y con dibujos de unicornios, solo "casi adorable", porque en realidad la rapidez con la que disparaba y ejecutaba era abrumadoramente aterradora.

El rostro de Brittany parecía serio, sin movimiento alguno, _disparando a diestro y siniestro_ con su mirada perdida, hasta que de pronto se quedó quieta y me miró**.-Hazlo- **Le ordené, no sé por qué razón lo dije, pero ella pareció entenderme.

De repente empezó a sonreír, una sonrisa maliciosa poco propia de ella y su inocente comportamiento. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta alcanzar el negro profundo y de su cuerpo salieron unos tentáculos oscuros. Todos se apartaban, imitando yo lo mismo, de repente, el cielo se oscureció, envolviendo todo en las tinieblas, la visión era nula entre la espesa y negra niebla, sólo se escuchaba como los marines saltaban al mar asustados e intentando ponerse a salvo lo más alejado del lugar.

Cuándo volvió la luz y el sol golpeaba fuertemente sobre mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, podía observar,_ entre fogonazo y fogonazo de luz_, no había ni un sólo barco a nuestro alrededor, sólo había marines en el mar luchando por salir a flote. Era como si la oscuridad lo hubiera absorbido todo.

Britt, se dio la vuelta, con una radiante sonrisa que le cubría la cara, agito su mano efusivamente saludándome y dando por concluida la competición, empezó de nuevo con su diana, flecha tras flecha, siempre en el centro.

Cada uno siguió a lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado, cada cuál a su trabajo.

Ante mi cara de incredulidad, ella se quedó a mi lado, estaba de mejor humor, y me sonrió, su sonrisa que me hace perder el sentido.

**-B nos ha vuelto a ganar. Siempre hunde más barcos que nosotras**.**-**me dice agrandando esa sonrisa que ahora se muestra dulce cuando habla de Brittany.

**-Con Britt pierde la gracia luchar**-le sonrío de vuelta.

Me coge la mano guiándome hasta las escaleras del mirador de la torre del vigía y me obliga a subir con ella al, el tacto de su mano es tan suave, nuestras manos se ven tan bien juntas y encajan tan a la perfección, que no me resisto a sus empujones.

Cuando subo, se ve todo tan azul, que parece irreal, ella sube tras de mí, me siento y ella se sienta a mi lado. Aprovecho el momento de soledad y de silencio para preguntar el porqué de su enfado de antes, pero obtengo respuesta alguna, está callada, sólo mira al horizonte, esperando algo. ¿Qué esperará?.

Empiezo a tener de nuevo ese cosquilleo, cada vez que estoy cerca suyo, entonces ella nota mi nerviosismo, me coge la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez deja suave caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, que lo único que consiguen es que me empiece a faltar el aire.

Cuándo la situación se vuelve insostenible, pego un salto levantándome de dónde estaba sentada para intentar recuperar el aire perdido. Pero al levantarme ella se sobresaltó cuando recupera la compostura, me mira y sonríe de nuevo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, empiezo a sentir mucho calor, mucho calor por todo el cuerpo, lo que provoca una combustión espontánea.

Aunque no parece asustarse al verme arder, debe ser algo muy normal, sólo se aleja para no salir ardiendo también. No dice nada, sólo observa, sonríe y observa en silencio.

Cuándo dejo de arder, dejo el rastro de olor típico de pelo quemado, toco mi flequillo asustada pero cada uno de mis pelos siguen perfectamente en su sitio.

**-¿Ya estás más tranquila?-**dice con mirada interrogante, sin perder su sonrisa burlona tan característica.

**-Sí, me has cogido desprevenida.-**Respondo intentando recuperar el aire que estoy perdiendo de nuevo por su cercanía.

**-Sólo te he cogido la mano, ni siquiera he intentado besarte.-** Dice tan tranquila, mientras da un fugaz vistazo a mis labios.

**-Ya bueno, no sé, me pone un poco nerviosa estar a tu lado.-** Intento obviar como me ha mirado, con sus ojos más oscuros, reprimiendo mi deseo de saltar a sus brazos y besarla.

Me vuelve a coger la mano, pero esta vez se acerca tanto a mí que temo que oiga latir mi corazón desbocado, que va tan deprisa que en cualquier momento se parará. Se acerca más a mí, y termina arrinconándome al borde de la plataforma. Se inclina para besarme, nuestros labios están a punto de entrar en contacto...

Son las 6:00 de la mañana, me he vuelto a despertar, casi lo consigo, casi consigo besarla, casi podía sentir sus labios, pero no quiero un casi, quiero besar la, quiero sentir sus labios en contacto con los míos. Tengo que volver a soñar con ella, quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, pero esta vez quiero ver su sonrisa a milímetros de mis labios. Tengo que conseguirlo. Tengo que volver a soñar aún me quede tan solo media hora antes de levantarme a hacer mis ejercicios...

* * *

><p>No funcionáis bajo amenazas :( no tengo apenas Reviews, tampoco os puedo decir que dejo de publicar porque soy muy inconstante por lo que no creo que os daríais cuenta, así que sólo me queda decir, gracias a los que os molestáis por leer.<p> 


	5. ¡Quiero soñar de nuevo!

**N/A:**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, como ya sabréis, mis capítulos no son muy largos, y bueno he subido otro ya que parece que os gusta, este es cuando está despierta, en una hora o así os subo el siguiente, muchos besos, y gracias por molestaros en leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Ya son las 6:30, tengo que levantarme para ir a clase, no quiero, no me apetece, quiero seguir soñando. Me levanto a duras penas, pongo música y me meto a la ducha, me visto con la ropa que he preparado el día anterior, cojo la mochila y me voy a clase.<p>

A las 8:20 no hay nadie en clase todavía, aprovecho para pensar que he soñado, no recuerdo ya mucho del sueño, solo pequeñas escenas llegan a mi cabeza, fuego, destrucción, sus ojos, su boca tan cerca de la mía.

**-Buenos días- **digo sonriente.

**-Tan pronto no deberían ser buenos días.-**Me dice medio dormida, deja la chaqueta en el perchero, y se sienta en la mesa de atrás.**-No me hables, que tan pronto no me entero de nada.**

**-Tina, que ya son y 25, tienes que despertarte, ¡venga!-**La zarandeo el brazo, para intentar despertarla lo único que consigo es una mirada de desprecio** -¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía un lunes por la mañana?-**saca los libros y mira al frente, a la vez que pestañea un par de veces para intentar despertarse.

**-¿Cómo puedo tener tanta energía? Porque**_** ser vegano te hace mejor que mucha gente.-**_ Evito no carcajearme, pero creo que no me ha entendido, no debe haber visto _Scott Pilgrim vs The world__,_ porque lo único que consigo como respuesta es que me ruede los ojos y murmullos incoherentes, seguramente recordando a todos mis antepasados.

Entra la profesora y damos clase normal. Así durante seis horas, seis horas eternas.

Cuando por fin se acaban las clases, acompaño a Tina a su casa y miramos hacia la misma puerta donde siempre hay unos chicos jugando al ping pong, con ese olor tan característico que determina que ahí se fuma sustancias no muy legales, no sé cómo pero siempre están ahí, será que no estudian, ni trabajan, ni lo intentan. Nos despedimos y yo voy hacia mi casa.

Al llegar a casa, entro saludando a mi padre que ha cocinado judías, no me gusta lo que hay de comer, podré ser vegana pero las judías no las soporto, pero me lo como igualmente, el hambre puede más, me siento en el sofá y me pongo a hablar con ella.

**-He soñado algo muy raro, no me acuerdo muy bien, creo que salías tú pero no me acuerdo mucho-**le escribo sonriente y agradezco en estos momentos que ella no pueda verme.

**-¿De que iba?-**Me responde casi al instante.

**-Ni idea, te he dicho que no me acuerdo, genio.-**Respondo, _¿Acaso no es obvio que no tengo ni idea?_

El resto del día me lo paso viendo One Piece, _sí, lo sé, ¿yo una futura diva de Broadway, ve animes?, tiene una explicación, mi primo me la aconsejó y ahora no puedo parar de verla… Sé que no pega conmigo, y además es un secreto bien guardado._

¿Por qué me recuerda tanto One Piece tanto a lo que he soñado? no sé, no importará.

Pronto será la hora, son las cuatro empezaré a prepararme, para ir a clases particulares para prepararme bien a la universidad, en NYADA, no escogen a cualquiera y aunque mi media es muy buena tengo que mejorarla para que sea perfecta y además voy porque ella también va, y aunque sea la veo un rato más, ya que apenas coincidimos en clases, y apenas hablamos en el Glee Club.

En las clases particulares es diferente, es amable y dulce, y cada vez que me mira, me regala una sonrisa. La sonrisa más perfecta que ha existido.

Se comporta tan distinto de como cuando estamos en el instituto, creo que mantener su imagen hace que rechace cualquier contacto conmigo, al fin de al cabo, ella es preciosa, inteligente, popular, y tiene esa personalidad envolvente. En cambio yo, soy rara, estoy en el escalafón más bajo en el instituto, sólo tengo un par de amigos y sobresalgo en lo que a la gente de nuestra edad le importa muy poco.

Soy todo lo contrario a ella, y ella es todo lo contrario a mí, es por lo que estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Unas horas de pura tortura eso han sido las clases, no necesito que nadie me grite, quiero irme ya. La señora Thompson es una anciana no hace más que mirar y gritar a sus alumnos, es cierto que sus alumnos son los que mejores calificaciones tienen en el instituto, pero es una completa dictadora, tiene muy mal humor, y con la única que está congraciada es con _mi rubia_, siempre es la favorita, y no me quejo, ella también es la favorita para mí, _¿De quién no sería la favorita?_

Las seis, ¡por fin!, como todos los días que tenemos clases, la acompaño a su casa, sin decir realmente nada, sólo bobadas, como va el instituto, ella me habla de las animadoras, yo le hablo de los clubes en los que estoy apuntada, y el paseo hasta su casa que debería tomar solo unos quince minutos se alarga hasta alcanzar en ocasiones la hora. En ocasiones creo que a ella en el fondo le gusto, pero no creo que nunca lo admita, después de todo, ella es la chica buena cristiana, hija predilecta, popular y capitana de las animadoras, y yo sólo soy Rachel,_ manhands, hobbit, Rupaul_, y todos los motes para _enanos_ que se os puedan ocurrir.

Vuelvo a mi casa, despacio, rememorando cada minuto a su lado, el toque casual de sus manos cuando rozan accidental las mías, su sonrisa, y ese fugaz beso en la mejilla que me da para despedirse.

Entro en mi casa con una sonrisa que mis padres descubren al instante, la cara de idiota enamorada es difícil de ocultar, los saludo a cada uno, y les cuento mi día, mientras ceno mi comida favorita.

Por fin es hora de dormir, nunca he ansiado tanto este momento. Me echo a la cama, esperando que el sueño llegue a mí. Pero es inútil, totalmente inútil, no puedo irme a dormir, quiero soñar, porque aunque no lo recuerde, sé que me levanté feliz, necesito soñar de nuevo, no sé el qué pero lo necesito. Cierro los ojos intentando quedarme dormida, la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí, no puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p>Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia, he subido otro por el review de genialmente genial, ya que una amiga me ha dicho que la persona habla como yo, y como me ha dicho que tenga miedo, lo he subido en su honor, gracias por el review, tu también eres genialmente genial.<p>

Reviews pa' mi because:

_I'm the northsider _

_Doin' it our own way!_

_We're gonna live forever_

_Where it's cold and grey!_

_**Aunque yo en realidad soy una bastarda Targaryen. :D**  
><em>


	6. No sé nadar, ¡Viva!

**N/A: **Bueno, sé que dije que iba a subirlo ayer una hora después pero es que eran las fiestas de mi pueblo, y vino un amigo, íbamos a salir de tranquis y...

En resumen, llegué a casa a las 4 de la mañana y viendo todo en movimiento así que lo siento.

El capítulo también es corto, pero iré subiendo más esta semana antes de empezar las clases. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>No puedo respirar, me falta el aire, cuando intento coger aire mis pulmones se llenan de agua, me estoy ahogando, no sé dónde estoy, pero me estoy ahogando, no puedo salir a la superficie, me estoy hundiendo, estoy empezando a perder el conocimiento, no puedo ver nada, ¿Por qué no me pongo a nadar?, no soy buena pero por al menos sé defenderme, lo intento, es inútil, me hundo, este es mi fin.<p>

Abro los ojos mientras intento expulsar el agua de mi cuerpo, he estado a punto de no contarlo, va a ser costumbre levantarme rodeada de gente**.-Hola-**digo con la voz ronca, por la sequedad producida de tragar tanta agua, al mismo tiempo que intento coger aire y escupo algo de agua de mis pulmones.

**-Eres idiota, eres la única persona que se persona que sabiendo que no puede nadar se tira desde lo alto de una torre.-**me dice una voz, por el tono amenazante, creo reconocer que es el de Santana**-Los hobbits como tú no saben nadar, aunque tengas unas manos enormes no te sirven de nada-**Definitivamente, es Santana.

No puedo ver mucho, todo está borroso.Sólo distingo las formas, no puedo diferenciar los colores, solo son formas negras a mi alrededor.

Cuando empiezo a recobrar la vista, y me ven mejor me llevan al camarote. Sugar me obliga a comer un mejunje a lo que ella denomina "comida" y me tiran encima de una especie de hamaca hecha con una red de pescador. El movimiento del barco, oscilante y continuo, junto a la comida de Sugar ayudan a que termine por vomitar el agua que aún me quedaba dentro.

Miro a mi alrededor esperando encontrarla, pero ella no está, me han dejado sola con Sugar. Creo que mis amigos no me quieren porque lo llevo claro siendo "cuidada" por Sugar. Voy a morir aquí.

Sugar me sigue contemplando un rato hasta que finjo que me duermo para que me deje de observar con esa mirada de loca.

Me levanto de la hamaca en silencio, para evitar que me descubran, pero lo mío nunca ha sido la habilidad con las piernas y se me queda atrapado un pie en la red. Lo que provoca que bese el suelo. Lo que induce a un chichón con el tamaño de Texas en la mitad de mi frente sin granos.

Me levanto a duras penas con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero, desafortunadamente las medicinas están en la cocina cuando lo último que quiero es encontrarme a Sugar, que me obligue volver a la "cama" y me vigile con esos enormes, sin pestañear.

Pero desgraciadamente, el ruido no ha sido pasado por alto por los oídos de Sugar, y se acerca hasta a mí con un pañuelo y hielo para que me ayude a bajar la hinchazón. Tal como vino se fue, volvió a entrar en la cocina mientras yo pestañeaba por el agudo dolor que me producía el hielo contra el bulto.

Salgo del camarote esperando encontrarla frente a mí como la otra vez, pero no hay nadie. Busco a Brittany para que me responda un par de preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza desde que desperté.

Cuando la encuentro, veo que sigue practicando, siempre la está igual, o eso creo, no sé porque tengo recuerdos de este lugar.

**-Hola, practicando ¿eh?.**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?, necesito hablar contigo.**

**-Hablemos.**

**-¿Qué estaba haciendo para caerme?**

**-No lo sé, estabas allí arriba con ella,hablando y de pronto te vi caer.**

**-Brittany, ¿Quién me sacó del agua?**

**-Ella-**dijo señalando hacia arriba**.-Pero porque se lo pedimos, si no, te hubiera dejado ahogar.**

**-Ah, que bien, ¿Por qué no te tiraste tú?**- Pregunta obvia, al fin de al cabo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, yo hubiera saltado sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-Sería un suicidio, yo tampoco puedo nadar,al igual que tú ¿recuerdas?.-** Eso lo explica, aunque no lo entiendo, si ella pertenece al club de natación.

**-Ah sí es verdad...Bueno, sigo mi camino,sigue...sigue haciendo lo tuyo.-**_No tengo ni idea de lo que me está contando._

_No me quiere, prefiere dejarme ahogar...genial, ni siquiera lo intenta, no creo que sea muy difícil ¿no?, no sé, no lo entiendo. Si hace un solo momento me iba a besar..._

Me termino perdiendo en mis pensamientos, tanto que no sé dónde he terminado, este barco es más grande de lo que pensaba. Me resigno a sentarme en el suelo porque no necesito andar para lo que estoy pensando.

Tengo que estar muy concentrada porque no me doy cuenta de que alguien se sienta a mi lado hasta un rato después y solo porque me acaricia mi brazo para intentar despertarme de ese modo de inconsciencia en el que me he introducido.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**me dice mientras intenta llamar mi atención.**-Llevas un rato con la mirada perdida.**

**-Perdona, se me ha ido, estaba pensando-** Sacudo mi cabeza para intentar despertarme totalmente de mi aletargamiento.

**-¿Qué pensabas?, tenías cara de preocupación.-**Me observa con una sonrisa, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.-**¿Estás bien?**

**-Nada, estoy bien sólo pensaba, aunque gracias por preguntar**.

**-Vale, si me necesitas estoy por allí-**señala hacia el camarote.

**-Gracias Marley, estoy bien, sólo un poco preocupada.**

**-¿Es por ella?**

_En vez de una conversación informal entre amigas siento que estoy en un_ _interrogatorio_

**-¡No!...No es el centro de mi mundo ¿sabes?...¿Tanto se me nota?.**

**- Bastante, además cada vez que estás así, es por ella ¿Quieres hablar?-**Me pregunta Marley, pero no quita su sonrisa de su cara, es lo que más me gusta de ella, aunque todo vaya mal, ella siempre sonríe.

**-No, estoy bien, de verdad, sólo pensaba.-**Respondo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, para intentar darle esa tranquila que yo no tengo.

**-Vale, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-**Dice mientras se levanta y se va dentro del camarote.

Me levanto decidida a hablar con ella, pero las dudas de cuál sería su reacción hacen que me arrepienta tan sólo de haberlo pensado, soy muy poco valiente para algunas cosas. Y más si tienen que ver con ella...

* * *

><p>Bueno pues reviews para la gente que salió ayer a tomarse algo con los amigos ¿no?<p> 


	7. Duelo: Fuego vs Trueno

**N/A: **Bueno pues, aquí otro, lo prometido es deuda, y creerme yo de deudas sé mucho. Corto como todos los anteriores...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Me voy en busca de Brittany que se ha sentado a comer con Kurt, se están riendo. Les pillo en mitad de una conversación.<p>

**-Yo creo que la pequeña diva, saltó por miedo a no cumplir las expectativas del amor de su vida-**Dice Kurt con voz más aguda mientras intenta evitar reírse, pestañeando rápidamente, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

Brittany empieza a reírse, tanto que le empieza a faltar el aire, yo la miro con rabia y mi rostro rojo como un tomate, lo cual, sólo provoca más risas.

**-Yo creo que Kurt es un cotilla-sirena, que solo sabe tejer.-**No puedo evitar empezar a reírme también.

**-Es nuestra cotilla-sirena-**dice Britt con aire de superioridad, burlándose más si es posible del pobre de Kurt.

**-¿Sólo tejer?, no es lo único que se me da bien, no eres la única que ha estado en islas donde ha encontrado un talismán, y a diferencia que tu, el mío es de los más fuertes ¿Probamos quién es más fuerte de los dos?-**Dice Kurt, airado, y sus ojos azules más oscuros que antes.

**-¿En serio te ha molestado tanto? Solo era una broma Kurt, venga, si seguro que no quieres pelear contra mí, ¿Te recuerdo que no me gusta la violencia? Y seguro que no soy la capitana de este barco por cualquier cosa.-**Rebato con aires de grandeza.

**-Tu creaste la banda, tu eres la capitana, no por elección, si lo fuera no estarías en ese puesto.-**Dice Kurt airado, casi chillando.

**-¡Pelea, pelea!-**Empieza gritar Brittany, alertando al resto de tripulantes del barco.

**-¿Tú de qué lado estás?-**Digo mirando confusa a Brittany.

**-Este barco es muy aburrido, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero siempre estoy practicando con el arco, además los unicornios se me están borrando-**Dice con un pequeño puchero.

**-¡Si no hay sangre no es una pelea!-**dicen al unísono cuando todos terminan de llegar.

**-¿Me estás retando?-**Digo entre dientes, fijando mi vista a Kurt ahora que sólo tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia-** Si es así, luchemos entonces.**

Se crea un corro a nuestro alrededor, expectantes a lo que saldrá del duelo. Kurt se pone en posición de ataque, yo me quedo quieta esperando a que haga el primer movimiento.

**-Estoy listo, podré contigo sin problemas.-**Grita Kurt desde el otro lado del corro, tronándose los dedos.

**-Menos hablar y más pelear.-**Le digo casi en un imperceptible susurro, mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

**-¡Vamos!-**De pronto grita, y lanza una gran carga de sus manos creando un rayo devastador, arrasa todo a su paso.

Es tan rápido que no me da tiempo a transformar mi cuerpo en fuego para esquivarlo, me ha dado de lleno. Hace que vuele por lo aires y caiga rodando por el suelo. Y duele,duele mucho, siento un quemazón en todo el brazo, es algo casi irónico siendo yo de fuego. Como puedo me levanto del suelo y me sacudo**-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?, entonces prepárate**.-De mi puño sale un fuego que quema todo a su alrededor, el fuego se expande a medida que estiro el puño para asestar el golpe.

**-¡Jajaja!-**Suelta una estruendosa carcajada desapareciendo de repente y reapareciendo de nuevo totalmente ileso en la parta alta del mástil**.-¡Has fallado perdedora!**

**-¿Perdedora?, sólo estaba calentando, te vas a enterar quién manda aquí.-**Empiezo a enfadarme, y sentir que hay un fuego ardiendo que esta muy cerca del corazón, _¿Perdedora yo?, no le permito a nadie que me diga eso. _Pequeñas luces verdes se ponen a su alrededor que parecen luciérnagas.

**-¿Lo mejor que puedes hacer es eso?, Las luciérnagas serán perfectas para coronar mi victoria.-** Me brama con las manos puestas en su cintura.

**-No está bien subestimar al enemigo, ¿sabes?.-**De repente las luciérnagas cogen un color anaranjado, que cambia a rojizo, rodeándole totalmente, que terminan por extenderse y quemarlo por completo. Está ardiendo, empieza a rodar para apagar las llamas, consiguiendo únicamente avivarlas.

**-Luego la perdedora soy yo, no te metas conmigo, que puedes salir escaldado. ¿Lo pilláis? escaldado, fuego, porque yo soy de fuego. Por favor matadme.-**_Los chistes nunca han sido lo mío._

**-¡Qué malo!-**Grita Britt, intentando evitar reírse provocando como único intento que le salga una risilla aguda.

**-¿Kurt?, ¿Estás bien?, te dije que no te metieras conmigo, pero no eres malo, luchas bien, no tanto como yo, pero todo es practicar.**-Le sonrío mientras le doy una palmadita en la espalda.

**-Soy mejor que tú, sólo me has cogido desprevenido, la próxima vez esto no terminará así.-**Responde sacudiéndose las cenizas de lo que le queda de la ropa.

**-¡Cuándo quieras!**

Britt le ayuda a levantarse y le lleva al camarote, le sigo, me siento un poco culpable, no quería pasarme, aunque creo que lo he hecho.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Santana auscultando a Kurt, lo que me faltaba, la mismísima Satanás como el médico de la banda. Vamos a morir todos. Sugar que nos envenena y Santana que se asegura de que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Salgo corriendo de ahí antes de que sea capaz de ver que yo también estoy herida. Ni loca dejo que Santana intente curarme. _Prefiero morirme por mi misma, gracias._

Me doy cuenta de que ella no ha bajado ni siquiera a ver qué pasaba. No puedo dejar de pensar que de alguna manera he fastidiado algo. ¿El qué?, ni idea, nunca me entero de nada de lo que pasa.

Llevo un rato mirando al cielo, veo como se mueven las nubes, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estás distraída, no sé cuanto llevo mirando al cielo porque ya se ha creado un mini corro alrededor.

**-¿Qué miras? **

**-El cielo, ¿No os parece muy azul?**

**-Emmm, si, azul, como siempre que no hay tormenta, ¿no?**

**-Supongo, el cielo es azul, el mar es azul, el azul es un color precioso ¿No creéis?.**

**-Claro...te dejamos, vemos que estás un tanto ocupada.**

No soy capaz de escuchar sus susurros, lo único que escucho es: _Mejor dejémosla que se le ha ido totalmente._

Sonrío, mi cara de satisfacción es evidente, alguien se acerca a mí y me toca el hombro intentando llamar mi atención, me giro apartando la mirada del cielo, de repente me encuentro frente a ella.

**-¿Qué miras?-** Me pregunta, pero no está sonriendo, sólo observándome con el ceño fruncido.

**-El cielo, es azul, me gusta.**

**-Te reto.**

**-Lo siento, no te he entendido, ¿Qué quieres decir con que me retas?.**-Digo sorprendida por lo que es evidente.

**-Luchemos tú y yo. Tú contra mí si lo prefieres.**

**-No puedo, lo siento, acabo de pelear, me duele aún el cuerpo, Kurt me ha dado de lleno, dura un poco más la batalla y no lo cuento.**

**-Eres una cobarde, pero como quieras.**

**-Si quieres luchar con alguien, ¿Por qué no luchas con Britt?, estaría más a tu nivel.**

**-¿Dices que no estoy a tu nivel?**

**-Todo lo contrario, Brittany es mejor que yo, muchísimo mejor, deberías luchar contra ella.**

**-No quiero luchar contra ella, quiero luchar contra ti.**

**-¿Por qué?,¿Por qué contra mí?,¿No crees que sería injusto? Acabo de pelear.**

Se va, parece enfadada. La detengo antes de que se alejo, la agarro de la sudadera y hasta que no se gira no la suelto.

**-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿He hecho algo mal?, si es eso, lo siento.**

**-Déjalo estar ¿quieres?.**

**-No puedo, no puedo permitir que estás enfadada conmigo, por algo que además no sé, dime tu razón y te dejo tranquila.**

**-No es nada, déjame.**

Se va, esta vez no me molesto en detenerla, que haga lo que quiera.

Empiezo a pensar que esos ataques de bipolaridad van a ser más problemáticos de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><em>Hay un fuego ardiendo en mi<em>

_ que está muy cerca del corazó__n_

_si no lo apago volará _

_al horizoonte._

-**Digimon.**

**Porque yo lo valgo...**


End file.
